Sunset
by DevilCuriosity
Summary: There are only a few minutes left before the sun sets over this horizon. Will you sit with me, Shiro?


**This story takes place after the end of the war, when Shiro and Aina are finally together in peace. They live in the mountainous landscape where the beautiful sun sets as dramatically as if it were being painted in front of them.

* * *

**

_I love you without knowing how, or when, or from where,_

_I love you simply, without problems or pride:_

_I love you in this way because I don't know any other way of loving._

Sonnet XVII: Love, Pablo Neruda

* * *

"It's like one of those memories," she says to him with a smile. "A memory that you know you'll remember forever, one that you already miss even though it hasn't quite ended." The sparkles in her eyes match the glistening blue of the ocean as she looks at him and runs a hand through his dark tresses. Her fingers then discover the outline of his face and she trails the contours of his jaw line until she reaches the outline of his lips. She leans in to kiss him lovingly, closing her eyes and allowing the moment to intoxicate her in the sweetest of ways.

He slowly draws apart from her as he gazes into her bright eyes, more grateful in this moment that he is here and not on some bloodstained battlefield halfway across the world. He was no longer fighting a war that he didn't believe in, a war that meant so little to everyone. And yet, all of their darkest memories still come back to haunt them in their dreams at night. They were so far from the battlefield but no matter how much time had bridged the gap, those painful memories of war were still fresh in their minds and could never leave them.

He now looks at her and smiles, a smile of such genuine affection. It seems like each day that passes, she becomes more beautiful than the last. He'll always stand beside her and this is their life now, a time of peace and fulfillment.

"Everything is... so quiet," he says after a long moment, idly running his hands through her hair. "It's hard to believe that two years have already passed, huh? So many people fought and died out there." He pauses with a hand resting on her shoulder, suddenly still. He was feeling sullen. "The Zeon. The Federation. It's all over, Aina. It's finally over." He places his hand over hers and squeezes it tight, looking out to the sparkling coastline, wondering where in the world time flew.

"What do you think everyone else is up to?" She asks, curious of the people they once knew, the ones they trusted and left for a new life.

"I'm not even sure myself," he says with a smile. "But who knows? Maybe we'll see them someday. I hope we do."

As they look out at the setting sun, a patch of white feathers float freely across the sky. Shiro throws a hand out to catch one. He opens his palm and looks at the silken feather, untouched and translucent in the evening glow. He raises his hand and releases it back to the autumn winds, watching it flutter away to a new destination. Aina sits beside him and looks toward the sun that's now surrounded by a romantic mist of clouds as it slowly descends from their view.

"I'm happy," she says with a grin.

"Me too," he says as he turns and kisses her on the cheek, his hand still entwined in her grasp. They were looking at the last remnants of the setting sun only a moment longer.

"Could you help me up?" She holds both hands out to him as he immediately rises and gently lifts her up. They've got a baby girl due in a few months and as the days go by, Aina grows larger in girth. While her health remains as perfect as possible, Shiro does everything he can and he couldn't be happier. He was ready to begin a new life with his family.

They get up and walk back to the cabin, ready to set the fire and call it a day. Their lives were finally at peace, and Shiro and Aina were together at last.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

This was a tiny tribute to Shiro and Aina, two of my favorite people in the Gundam series. I can't help but feel a twinge of guilt when I think of how little love they're getting from the fans. They're awesome characters, and deserve awesome stories to match. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the read.

Reviews are most welcomed.


End file.
